


to the victor, the spoils

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Food, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, victor's heart wasn't built to handle this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: A slightly drunk Victor treats Yuuri to katsudon to celebrate a win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [fudayk](http://fudayk.tumblr.com/) said: “victor feeding yuri katsudon after his win? >///w///< !!!!”

“Say _ahh!_ ”

“O-oi, Victor!”

Victor grinned, bright and happy and nearly glowing since Yuuri’s win, and waved the cutlet in front of Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri was just this side of too embarrassed to smile in return.

“It was your victory,” Victor pointed out, not for the first time. He tapped the meat to Yuuri’s lips, the heavenly smell bringing his attention to just how empty his stomach was. “Eat up!”

Yuuri glanced sideways at his coach, wondering how much Victor had had to drink before they ended up in this establishment — the flush was rather telling, even if Yuuri had somehow missed the way he was acting — and huffed. “I can feed myself, you know.”

Glancing back, he was met with a pair of puppy eyes that would have even put Vicchan’s to shame.

And… well…

It wasn’t every day that your idol (who was still most definitely your idol, even though he was strict and silly and blunt and a hundred other things that should have been faults, but weren’t) offered to feed you with his own two hands.

It was a brief, intense struggle between Yuuri’s pride and the obvious choice, and Yuuri’s pride hit the deck to the sound of Victor cajoling, “Please, Yuuri?”

Yuuri shut his eyes and opened his mouth, burning in his skin and wondering again just how drunk Victor _was._ That couldn't be good for his heart.

(Either of their hearts.)

He plucked the cutlet from Victor’s chopsticks with his teeth, tasting the hot, savory juices that hit his tongue like holy water, and he abandoned any pretense of delicacy. He snapped down on the pork, humming his approval almost involuntarily, pride forgotten.

Almost, it was _almost_ as good as his mother’s, breaded nearly to perfection and fried just right. It gave way under his teeth, substantial and comforting, not too chewy but not too tender either. The only thing it was missing was his mother's special preparation techniques.

“Delicious…” he moaned appreciatively, mouth watering even after he swallowed, and he pulled himself out of the near-meditative state the excellent katsudon had put him into.

The first thing he saw was Victor staring at him, chopsticks still held aloft and eyes wide.

The second thing he saw was the almost-untouched katsudon still resting on the table.

He looked back at Victor, suddenly struck by just how _hungry_ the competition had left him.

Victor, still holding his chopsticks captive, continued to stare.

Yuuri stared back at the utensils pointedly, hoping he wouldn’t have to actually ask for them and feeling a bit like a dog who’d been told to ‘stay’ while his owner balanced a biscuit on his nose.

When Victor seemed disinclined to share, Yuuri wondered if he was too polite to snatch them out of Victor’s hands. He licked his lips, tasting the traces of tonkatsu left on them.

That, oddly, was what snapped Victor out of his daze.

His mentor handed over the chopsticks, looking away and revealing that his pink alcohol flush had darkened to rosy, and flagged down a waitress.

“Sake, please,” Victor requested, oddly strained, and Yuuri would have worried, but he was too busy digging in to dwell.

Ah, victory was _sweet_.

**Author's Note:**

> victor Needs A Drink
> 
> (just fyi i am open for yoi drabble requests [here](http://clairelutra.tumblr.com/ask) :D)


End file.
